custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Polemistis
Polemistis is a Lykos Kinsman which has served as both the Major Domo for his Family Paketo and as the Ultra Director of the Lykos Kinsman Republic Armed Forces. Despite his best tactics and display during the Siege of Exusia, he was ultimately dishonored and discharged from service. He was well known for his Militant Prowess--given his previous military status and training from the Yermo Region of Exusia. Biography Early Life Born into a Lykos Kinsman Paketo dominating most of the northern region of Exusia; Polemistis was raised to the royalty of his family. When he was younger, he trained with the highest-class warriors of his family; and was given the honor of living with his family in the capital of his Paketo. Trained by his father to accept the honor system; Polemistis matured, and was eventually extended an invitation to attend the the Yermo War College—the highest attendable War College of the Lykos Republic. Returning to his homeland after graduation, Polemistis defeated his own father honorably—ending the aged Lykos' life and took the seat as the Paketo's Major Domo. Eventually selected by the War Master, (the highest and most honorable of the Lykos Kinsman Republic) Polemistis was made the Ultra Director of the Lykos Kinsman Republic; capable of leading the legions of the Lykos Armed Forces. After his status was granted, he took the life of the previous Ultra Director to accomodate the tradition of the Lykos people, and began the Sixteenth Age of the Lykos Kinsman Republic. Later Life Seven decades later; Polemistis found himself facing incredible odds against both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui when both launched troops for Exusia. Directing his troops, Polemistis showed doubt that he could fight a war on two fronts with such a little number of combatants on his side. After one of his High Command officers influenced the Council to discharge the Ultra Director for failure in defending Yermo, Polemistis was stripped or his honor and cast from command. Returning to his homeland, Polemistis saw foolishness in attempting to hold back a large scale assault; and by using his authority—he commanded the remnants of his Paketo to retreat to an abandoned Lykos Republic Warship, the Osada Morya. Fleeing his doomed homeland with hurt pride and honor, Polemistis made operations at an abandoned Plasma Production Factory at the belt of the Matoran Universe; stripping the once serviced Warship in order to get the facility running once more. Tensions however followed this course of action, as many of his Paketo Brethren; which called to take revenge on the Brotherhood and the Order—and oust their Major Domo for the failure of the protection of their homeland. With few followers, Polemistis ordered a purge on the most dominant opposition from his Paketo to serve example of what he declared 'treason against the pack'. As he began pulling away privileges from the Paketo, Polemistis seized absolute control and opinion from his family; leading them fearlessly to rebuild their lost society—while opposition from the Lykos Remnants in the south began theirs. After tedious work in restoring a sizable military presence for his Paketo; Polemistis ordered the rebuilding of the Paketo's Empire; as the one on Exusia was reduced to rubble shortly after fleeing the war-ridden island. Trying to focus more on building up the Armed Forces, Polemistis soon built an intimidating defensive force to secure their island; which he had declared to be named 'Vorota'. Keeping patrol around the island of Vorota, the Major Domo eventually came into contact with Lykos Remnants; trying to make a push northward. Declaring it his duty to keep his enemy away from his newly acquired homeland, Polemistis locked his few combatants in a ceaseless conflict with the Remnants; drawing more international attention to his struggle to keep the line and protect his people. Passed merely as a 'commander fallen from grace', Polemistis was sure to put foothold in keeping his forces in line against the superior number of the Remnants. Familiar with the tactics played by his new enemy, the Major Domo easily shoved back his enemy; constructing a concrete foundation that was near impossible to break away. As his forces were disciplined, and trained well—they lost few numbers in the conflict with the remnants. Although third-party organizations such as the Order of Mata Nui tried to get involved with the conflict for favor with Polemistis; he shrugged away their invitations to join council—offended still by the invasion prior to the collapse of the Lykos Kinsman Republic. However, tensions were still present within the Lykos family—and threatened to split and separate the Paketo and dissolve into another Civil War. Initiating a second purge, it was clear that Polemistis would soon be overthrown in favor of another opinion; but the Major Domo held on stubbornly. TBW... Abilities and Traits Abilities As a Lykos Kinsman, Polemistis is incredably strong, fast, and durable due to the Lykos' need to adapt to such a harsh environment as encountered on Exusia. Growing and being trained to deal with his strength maturely and in a professional matter, Polemistis became a strong wielder of several hand-to-hand combat forms offered in the Lykos Capital: Yermo. Such skills Polemistis has mastered, and thus moved on to receive a strand of genetic altering known as the Lykos Kinsman Mutation. The Mutation allows for Polemistis to adhere and respond to elements present in the environment to his advantage. While these advantages are short, they can either multiply the Lykos' strength, speed, or invisibility for a short while. As with his conditioning at Exusia, Polemistis is an advanced tactician and fighter—knowing several Lykos- originated hand-to-hand combat styles, swordsmanship techniques and firearm handling. While Polemistis is exceptional at all forms of combat, and especially shines as a strategic commander and tactician; capable of planning and executing combat maneuvers with outstanding effectiveness. Traits As a Lykos Kinsman, Polemistis holds high regards to others and to his personal and family honor—having been bestowed and taken by his own species when he was installed and discharged from the Lykos Kinsman Republic Armed Forces as the Ultra Director. He however holds very low regards to members of his species that do not belong to his Paketo, and any other species that he has deemed to be lower than the Lykos Kinsman. As a tactical genius, Polemistis can easily translate and calculate effective troop movements at near instantaneous rates—and aboe to easily counter any opposition; no matter the strength of the enemy. During the early months of the Siege of Exusia, Polemistis was very capable at discharging and destroying enemy charges; most of the time without a single loss on his own part. During the last months of the Siege, Polemistis couldn't match and commit enemies to the most important positions at time of th defense—as his strategies quickly fell apart due to a lack of soldiers. After being discharged for his failure; Polemistis returned to his leadership position within his Paketo. After being put under stress by his own family, Polemistis finally declared the iron fist and began smashing any opposition. Trivia *Polemistis is the Greek word for: 'Warrior', which describes his heritage as a Warrior-Servant to his Paketo. *Polemistis scored 20, (the Non-Sue) on the BIONICLE Mary Sue Test Category:Warriors